La rivière Korosu
by Chriskaileur
Summary: Naruto et Sakura sont nouveaux à Konoha et ils mettent tout en œuvre pour oublier leur passé…….jusqu’au jour ou ils le rencontrèrent, lui. Quel mystère tourne autour du survivant des Uchiha? Magie ou folie? Nos deux héros devront le découvrir
1. prologue

Titre :

Titre :

Auteur : Yuko Ayame

Résumé : Naruto et Sakura sont nouveaux à Konoha et ils mettent tout en œuvre pour oublier leur passé…….jusqu'au jour ou ils le rencontrèrent, lui. Quel mystère tourne autour du survivant des Uchiha? Magie ou folie? Nos deux héros devront le découvrir.

Disclaimers : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas encore, malheureusement 

Prologue

_7 ans plus tôt :_

Des cris horrifiés se firent entendre au nord du village de Konoha. Les villageois, malgré l'heure tardive, sortaient en masse dans les rues sombres, s'interrogeant au sujet de la cause de ces cris. Un groupe d'anbus avait été désigné pour aller jeter un coup d'œil sur les lieux. Le chef du groupe, Kakashi Hatake, se rendit vite compte que les nombreux cris, pourtant moins nombreux qu'il y a 10 minutes, provenaient du noble et respecté quartier des Uchiha. Aussitôt, une lueur de crainte apparut dans ses yeux. Le quartier Uchiha se trouvait de l'autre côté de la rivière Korosu( la rivière qui donnait la mort) Il se doutait bien qu'aucun de ses anbus ne s'aventureraient sur le pont de cette rivière, et qu'en tant que chef du groupe, ce serait à lui de s'acquitter de cette tâche qui ne lui plaisait guère à lui non plus. Arrivé ( beaucoup trop vite à son goût) devant ledit pont, Kakashi se tourna vers sa troupe, et il ne fut pas du tout étonné de voir qu'elle était resté en retrait.

Kakashi : Allé! S'écria-t-il : Nous devons traverser. Qui sait ce qui est en train de se passer de l'autre côté!!

Les cris avait cessé depuis un certain temps, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour retourner au village et Kakashi le savait.

Anbu : Mais….Kakashi….balbutia l'un des anbus….c'est la rivière Korosu,…..nous ne pouvons traverser!!

Kakashi : Le clan Uchiha la traverse bien eux!! S'exclama le ninja, essayant plus de se convaincre lui plutôt que les autres.

Anbu : Mais eux c'est différent……ils ne craignent pas….la…la _malédiction._ Ce dernier mot il l'avait à peine murmuré mais ce fut comme si il l'avait hurlé, provocant un frisson chez ses équipiers.

Kakashi : Dois-je comprendre que peux importe ce que je vous dirai, vous ne traverserez pas?

Il n'eut pas besoin d'entendre la réponse pour la connaître. Se tournant vers le pont, il prit une grande respiration, et le traversa en courant de toute ses forces. Il ne s'arrêta pas lorsque ses pieds eurent quitté le pont pour atterrir sur le sol poussiéreux. Il continua, sans se retourner, et déboucha sur l'allée principal du quartier Uchiha. Compte tenu du nombre imposant de villageois et de ninjas que comptait le clan, le jeune anbu c'était attendu à voir les rues bondées de gens inquiet, se demandant d'où provenaient les cris horribles qui avaient troublé la tranquillité de leur sommeil, mais il n'y avait rien. Pas même un souffle de vent. Plusieurs objets jonchaient le sol tel que des kunais, des shurikkens et bien d'autres armes témoignant à Kakashi qu'une bataille avait eu lieu. Horrifié, il parcourut la totalité des rues que comptait le quartier, n'apercevant rien qui lui témoigne un quelconque signe de vie. Il poursuivit donc sa marche et finit par arriver devant la demeure du chef du clan Uchiha, Fugaku Uchiha. La demeure semblait paisible, mais Kakashi sentait comme une aura étrange qui l'entourait. Comme si la maison elle-même voulait lui faire passer un message. Poussé par la curiosité, Kakashi poussa la porte d'entrée et entra. Aucunes lumières n'étaient allumées. La maison semblait morte. Kakashi fit le tour des pièces du premier étage, puis il se dirigea vers la terrasse quand soudain, il sentit une présence. Il crut d'abord à un survivant, puis l'image d'un ennemi s'imposa dans son esprit. Il se pouvait très bien que l'auteur du massacre dehors soit encore sur les lieux. Kakashi sortit un kunai d'une des poches de sa veste, et se dirigea à pas de loup vers la seule pièce qu'il n'avait pas encore fouillé. Lentement, il saisit la poignée de la porte, se préparant d'avance à contrer une quelconque attaque d'un quelconque ennemi, puis il bondit dans la pièce. La première chose qu'il vit fut une énorme mare de sang au centre de la pièce. Il y avait eu des cadavres à cet endroit. Puis, jetant un coup d'œil au reste de la pièce, il aperçut un jeune garçon d'environ 6 ans, qui se tenait recroquevillé dans le coin de la pièce. Kakashi rangea aussitôt son kunai et s'approcha du garçon qui semblait ne pas avoir remarqué sa présence.

Kakashi : Salut toi. Dit-il d'une voix douce pour ne pas l'effrayer……mais se fut tout le contraire qui arriva. Le garçon se mit à trembler violemment et a crier :

Garçon : LAISSEZ-MOI!! LAISSEZ-MOI JE NE VEUX PAS MOURIR.

Kakashi le prit dans ses bras et le berça doucement en soufflant qu'il ne lui voulait aucun mal, qu'il était là pour l'aider. Le petit garçon pleurait….il était terrifié. Kakashi continua donc de le bercer lentement jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme.

Kakashi : Voilà c'est mieux ainsi.

Il releva le visage du garçon. Ses longue mèche brune lui tombait gracieusement sur le visage, cachant ses yeux noirs comme l'ébène…..et vide comme….comme le plus grand vide qui puisse exister. Kakashi se doutait qu'en une nuit, ce garçon avait dû en voir des horreur pour se retrouver avec un regard comme ça et il ne souhaitait en aucun cas lui faire revivre les évènements de cette nuit, mais il devait savoir.

Kakashi : Peux-tu m'expliquer ce qui c'est passé? Demanda-t-il.

Le garçon eu de la difficulté à répondre entre les larmes qui reprenait de plus belle, mais Kakashi parvint quant même à saisir :

Garçon : frère……trahit…..rivière Korosu……malédiction……seul survivant…

Le ninja n'avait pas besoin d'en entendre plus. Il avait compris. Le frère du gamin avait apparemment trahit son clan et tous ça avait un rapport avec la fameuse rivière Korosu.

Kakashi : Et où est passé tous le monde? Demanda-t-il.

Garçon : Ils ont été……tous jeté…..dans la rivière. Réussit à dire le gamin entre plusieurs sanglots.

Kakashi resta perplexe devant cet argument. Il connaissait la légende via la rivière et le fait qu'un membre du clan Uchiha est littéralement jeté sa famille entière dans cette rivière, surtout si on portait attention à la légende, n'avait aucun sens. Il devrait en parler à l'hokage dès son retour. Non! Avant, il devait s'occuper du gamin. Il le prit dans ses bras et se dirigea vers le pont de la rivière pour la retraverser, mais cette fois, moins craintif. De l'autre côté, l'équipe d'anbus l'attendait toujours. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le village, sans accorder le moindre regard aux autres, il sentit que le garçon allait bientôt s'endormir. Désirant lui poser une dernière question avant que le jeune tombe dans les bras de Morphée, Kakashi lui murmura :

Kakashi : Dit moi le jeune…quel est ton nom?

Garçon : Uchiha….Sasuke Uchiha.

Aussitôt qu'il eu répondu à la question, Sasuke tomba endormie.

Kakashi : Sasuke hein? Marmonna le ninja plus pour lui que pour les autres: L'héritier Uchiha, fils de Fugaku, seul survivant du massacre Uchiha.

**À suivre**


	2. la légende de la rivière Korosu

Titre : La rivière Korosu

Titre : La rivière Korosu

Auteur : Yuko Ayame

Résumé : Naruto et Sakura sont nouveaux à Konoha et ils mettent tout en œuvre pour oublier leur passé…….jusqu'au jour ou ils le rencontrèrent, lui. Quel mystère tourne autour du survivant des Uchiha? Magie ou folie? Nos deux héros devront le découvrir.

Disclaimers : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas encore, malheureusement 

Chapitre 1

_Aujourd'hui :_

: ALLEZ NARUTO DÉPÈCHE TOI!!

Sakura venait de sortir de sa chambre, essayant de mettre l'une de ses chaussette tout en avalant un morceau de toast. Elle et son frère, Naruto**,**devaient se rendre au centre administratif du village de Konoha pour finaliser les papiers du déménagement et pour recevoir quelques informations importantes au sujet du programme qu'ils allaient suivre……et ils étaient en retard.

Sakura et Naruto venait d'emménager à Konoha, l'un des villages les plus recommandé par les hauts placés de leur village natale. Les deux jeunes s'était inscrit dans une institut spécialisée dans le domaine du socialisme. Sakura souhaitait y travailler en vue de son futur travaille de médecin, et Naruto……eh bien Naruto avait décidé de la suivre.

Naruto : T'inquiète Sakura. Râla le garçon : Ça sert a rien de s'énerver la rencontre c'est jeudi et on est mercredi…

Sakura : Peut-être bien que si tu ne t'étais pas saoulé hier soir, tu te serais rendu compte que mercredi c'était hier!! Le coupa sa sœur en finissant de mettre sa chaussette.

Naruto : Je me suis pas saoulé…..je suis allé dans un bar, oui, mais pour faire connaissance avec les gens. J'ai pas but une seule goutte d'alcool.

Sakura : Je ne te crois pas. Y a plein d'autre endroit où t'aurait pu aller, autre que dans un bar interdit au mineur….tu n'as que 13 ans Naruto…tu n'es pas en âge d'aller là-bas.

Naruto lui lança un regard noir qu'il remplaça immédiatement par un sourire moqueur. Il était vrai que parfois, Sakura avait tendance à agir comme ça mère aurait agi…..mais il l'aimait bien quant même.

Sakura : Bon maintenant t'a fini de regarder passer la poussière? Je te rappelle qu'on est en RETARD!!

10minutes, quelques cris et deux ou trois coup plus tard, Naruto et Sakura était devant la porte de l'hokage du village, une certaine Tsunade.( eh oui c'est Tsunade l'hokage et pas Sarutobi) Sakura frappa trois coup et lorsqu'elle eu l'autorisation d'entrer, elle ouvrit la porte, Naruto sur ses talons.

Tsunade : Bonjour! Dit-elle en voyant Sakura : Contente de vous revoir Sakura…Naruto.

Elle fit un signe de tête en direction des deux jeunes. Elle se surprit à les détailler du regard, comme elle l'avait fait la première fois qu'ils c'étaient rencontrés. Sur le plan physique, Naruto et Sakura n'avait rien de frère et sœur. Sakura était grande, Naruto petit pour son âge. Elle avait les cheveux rose, rappelant les fleur de cerisiers, il les avait blond comme le soleil. Elle avait une carrure fine et lui avait les épaules carrés. L'un étant l'opposant de l'autre, ils n'avaient rien de frère et sœur, mais la godaime n'avait pas approfondie le sujet, sachant que c'était inutile. Peu lui importait que Sakura soit en fait la femme, la sœur ou même la fille de Naruto, ce n'était pas de ses affaires.

Sakura : Comme vous l'aviez demandé, j'ai rempli les papiers que vous m'avez donné.

Elle tendit une enveloppe à Tsunade qui la prit et la posa sur son bureau. Elle y jetterait un regard plus tard.

Tsunade : Très bien. Je crois qu'il ne vous reste plus qu'à signer ici, et tout sera en ordre.

Elle tendit une feuille à l'apparence officielle que Sakura parcourut du regard juste avant de la signer.

Tsunade : Bien!( elle reprit la feuille et la rangea dans l'enveloppe que lui avait remise Sakura) Maintenant que diriez vous d'un petit tour privé du village? Cela vous permettra d'en apprendre plus sur notre culture et sur les environs!

Sakura lança un regard furtif à Naruto, comme pour lui demander son avis ( réflexe entre frère et sœur) et hocha la tête.

Tsunade : Parfait. SHIZUNE!!

Une jeune femme ouvrit une porte à la droite de Tsunade.

Shizune : Oui madame?

Tsunade : Fait moi venir Ino. Elle devrait bien se débrouiller pour se travaille.

Shizune : Bien madame.

Elle s'inclina légèrement et sortit à la hâte du bureau pour aller chercher ladite Ino. Tandis qu'un silence gêné s'installait entre l'hokage, Naruto et Sakura. Ce silence fut, heureusement, vite interrompue par une jeune fille blonde.

Tsunade : Ah Ino! Je te présente Sakura et Naruto Haruno. ( elle se tourna vers les concernés) Ino sera dans votre classe tout au long du stage. ( se retournant vers Ino) J'aimerais que tu fasse visiter le village à Naruto et Sakura. Se sera une merveilleuse occasion pour vous de faire connaissance!!

Ino hocha la tête en direction de l'Hokage et fit signe au deux autres de la suivre.

Ino : Bienvenue à Konoha! S'exclama-t-elle lorsqu'ils furent sorti du bâtiment administratif : J'espère que vous aimerez notre village!

Sakura : Oui moi aussi! Mais je ne m'inquiète pas, il était très recommandé là d'où on vient!

Ino : Je peux comprendre! Konoha est un village fort, calme et l'Hokage gère très bien ses affaires. Nous n'avons pas d'ennemi politique…..du moins à ma connaissance, et une excellente note au niveau académique!

Naruto (en soupirant) : C'est bien beau tout ça, mais moi les trucs politique ça me branche pas vraiment. On pourrait pas voir quelque chose d'un peu plus excitant?

Sakura : Voyons Naruto, tu pourrais faire un effort! Ino a accepté de nous faire visiter le village il serait donc polie de la laisser parler et….

Ino : Oh non, ne t'inquiète pas!! Ça ne me dérange pas. D'ailleurs, je crois savoir à la perfection ce qui pourrait l'intéresser. Suivez moi.

Ino les conduisit vers le nord du village. Étrangement, plus ils avançaient, plus les habitations se faisaient rare. Surprise de se fait, Sakura en fit part à son guide

Ino : Les gens préfèrent rester loin de la rivière au nord du village.

Naruto : Et pourquoi?

Ino : Tu le saura très bientôt.

Elle continua à les mener vers le nord, et ils arrivèrent enfin à une sorte de gouffre. Une rivière s'écoulait au fond.

Ino : Voici la rivière Korosu.

Sakura : Korosu? Pourquoi donner se nom là à une rivière?

Ino : En raison d'une vieille légende connu de tous les habitants du village. Il est dit que ce sont les démons eux-même qui l'aurait créé il y a plus d'un million d'année.

Au mot démon, Naruto et Sakura eurent un léger frisson qu'Ino ne remarqua pas, poursuivant son histoire.

Ino : Les démons auraient également créé le pont que vous voyez là-bas.( elle pointa le vieux pont qui se trouvait un peu plus loin)

Naruto : Ouah, il doit être super dangereux!

Ino : C'est ce qu'on peut croire, mais il est aussi résistant que l'acier. Enfin, je continue. La légende dit qu'après la création de la rivière et du pont, les 9 démons légendaires se seraient postés tout au bout de la rivière, et qu'ils choisissent parmi ceux qui passent sur le pont des gens selon certain critères inconnus. Ensuite, il est dit que les démons se mettent à appeler les élus chaque fois qu'ils passent près du gouffre, les appelant à sauter dans l'eau.

Sakura : Mais voyons c'est absurde! Si je regarde bien, le courant de la rivière est très fort et la rivière elle-même doit être pleine de pierre plus tranchantes les unes que les autres! Il est quasiment impossible de survivre à cette rivière, alors pourquoi….

Ino : C'est justement ça, le clou de la légende. Il est dit que celui ou celle qui parviendra à se rendre jusqu'au bout de la rivière en vie, deviendra le démon légendaire le plus puissant que la terre est portée. C'est pour ça que les villageois restent loin de la rivière et qu'ils refusent de passer de l'autre côté du pont. Ils ne veulent pas entendre l'appel des démons, car ils ont peur de mourir.

Naruto : Toute cette histoire est très étrange. Ça fait bizarre comme accueil!

Ino : Tu m'avait demandé de te raconter quelque chose d'excitant! Tu es servi. Cette légende est la plus connu et la plus effrayante dans tout Konoha. Aucun autre villageois ne vous dira le contraire.

Sakura : Pourtant, quelqu'un a bien du traverser…….d'ailleurs j'aperçois des bâtiments de l'autre côté.

Ino : Ah oui ça c'est un peu particulier. Venez, si vous voulez je vous raconterai pendant le reste de la visite.

Ils retournèrent vers le village pendant qu'Ino leur parlait de la famille Uchiha.

Ino : Ce clan était connu comme le plus puissant de tout Konoha et ils en étaient fier! Mais il y a quelques années, leur popularité à commencé à baisser considérablement. Ils se faisaient dépasser sur ce plan par le clan Hyuuga, leurs plus grands rivaux. Le chef du clan Uchiha, Fugaku, a alors décidé qu'ils leur fallaient faire quelque chose que le clan Hyuuga ne ferait jamais. Tous le clan traversa donc le pont de la rivière Korosu pour s'installer de l'autre côté.

Naruto : Ouah! C'est assez courageux de leur part!

Ino : C'est ce que le reste du village a également pensé. Poursuivit Ino : Pendant quelque temps, ils ont donc habité de l'autre côté du pont, le traversant chaque fois qu'ils devaient se rendre au village.

Ino fit une pose, accentuant la curiosité des deux autres. Impatiente, Sakura força donc la mèche.

Sakura : Tu n'arrêtes pas de parler d'eux au passé. Qu'est-il arrivé?

Ino : Une nuit, alors que j'avais 6ans, il y a eu des cris venant du quartier Uchiha. Des Anbus sont allés vérifier sur les lieux….enfin….l'un d'eux a traversé et est allé voir sur les lieux et lorsqu'il est revenu, l'hokage a annoncé en public la mort du clan Uchiha.

Naruto : Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé!! La pressa Naruto.

Ino : Si je me souviens bien de ce que disais mes parents, le fils aîné du chef, Fugaku, avait entendu les voix et, prit de folie, a rassemblé toute sa famille près de la rivière, blessant à mort ceux qui lui résistaient, et il les a tous jeté au bas du gouffre avant de disparaître mystérieusement.

Sakura : Mais c'est horrible! Tuer comme ça sa famille…c'est…c'est inhumain!

Ino : Tu oublies que les démons ne sont pas humain. Ils auraient très bien put le forcer à commettre cet acte!

Sakura : Mais ce n'est qu'une légende! Rien ne nous dit qu'il y a vraiment des démons au bout de cette rivière! Les gens qui se sont jeter en bas auraient tout simplement pu utiliser la légende comme motif pour un suicide ou bien la légende elle-même aurait pu rendre les gens paranoïaque, leur faisant imaginer des voix etc……..n'est-ce pas?

Ino : Il y a, bien sûr, des gens qui pensent comme toi. Eux aussi croient à des suicides, mais comme tu as pu le remarquer, eux aussi préfèrent vivre loin de la rivière. Et avec la mort du clan Uchiha, la population ne c'est retrouvée que plus effrayé par al légende de la rivière Korosu.

Naruto :Et est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre a traversé la rivière depuis le massacre?

Ino : Oui. Deux personnes. L'une d'elle est l'anbu qui avait traversé lors du massacre, Kakashi Hatake, et le deuxième, c'est Sasuke.( elle fit une tête de groupie, prouvant à Naruto et Sakura qu'elle avait craqué pour le garçon) Ils habitent là-bas à cause de Sasuke.

Sakura : Mais Pourquoi?

Ino : Sasuke est un Uchiha. Il est le seul survivant du massacre qu'a fait son frère.

Sakura : Son FRÈRE!

Ino : Et oui. Il a été traumatisé après ça. Il est même allé dans un hôpital spécialisé pour des cas de se genre, et quand il en est ressortit, plus personne ne l'a revu. Il ne vient plus à l'école. Il reste avec Kakashi de l'autre côté de la rivière.

Naruto : Et pourquoi il veut rester dans son quartier? Après avoir vue le massacre, moi en tout cas je serais resté le plus loin possible de la rivière!

Ino : C'est ce qu'on aurait pu penser aussi mais Sasuke a, selon mes sources, insisté pour rester de l'autre côté de la rivière, l'obligent ainsi à la traverser tout les jours. Il est très courageux!

Sakura leva les yeux d'exaspération. Ino exagérait énormément lorsqu'elle parlait de ce Sasuke.( note : Comme si elle, elle exagérait pas)

Naruto : C'était une superbe histoire! J'aime bien commencer une journée avec des révélations chocs de ce genre!

Ino : Il ne s'agit pas d'une histoire génial ou superbe! C'est affreux ce qui est arrivé à Sasuke!

Sakura : Oui c'est certain, mais Naruto n'est pas du genre à être désolé pour les autres. Lui il préfère que les autres s'intéressent à lui.

Naruto lui lança un regard lourd de reproche.

Naruto : Tu insinues que j'aime attirer l'attention?

Sakura : Exact!

Naruto : OH TOI JE VAIS TE ……

Ino : Pardon d'interrompre cette querelle familiale, mais on a encore une visite à terminer.

Sakura : Oui c'est vrai. Tu viens Naruto?

Naruto( en croisant les bras l'air morose) : Pour quoi faire? J'ai déjà vu ce qu'il y avait d'intéressant à voir.

Sakura : NARUTO!!

Naruto : Bon à vos ordres maîtresse!!

Ino leur montra la bibliothèque, le quartier des Anbus, les différents restaurants du village et les terrains d'entraînements. Comme elle l'avait expliqué plus tôt, rien dans le village ne semblait aussi étrange que la légende de la rivière Korosu.

Ino : Maintenant que j'ai fait le tour du village, je tiens à vous informer que notre classe commence toujours l'année avec une sorte de stage.

Sakura : Un Stage? Mais pour quoi faire?

Ino : Pour évaluer nos compétences personnelles. Chaque élève doit piger le nom d'un villageois qui c'est porté volontaire. Ensuite, les élèves vont habiter chez la personne qu'ils ont pigé pendant 1 mois et ils doivent remplir différentes tâches. Les villageois pigés font ensuite un rapport à notre professeur. C'est censé développer notre habileté à aider les gens dans le besoin et notre sociabilité. Je tenais à vous en avertir car c'est la plus grande activité, et la plus amusante, que vous aurez à faire cette année. C'est aussi pour vous éviter l'effet de surprise qui attirera tout les regards sur vous.

Sakura : Merci c'est gentil Ino. Alors on se revoit en classe!?

Ino : Oui! Salut!

Ino retourna chez elle, imité par Naruto et Sakura.

Sakura : Je t'avais bien dit que ça serait intéressant! Ce stage me semble vraiment génial.

Naruto : Tant que je peux rester avec toi, moi ça me va. Mais je dois admettre que ce que j'ai préféré c'est l'histoire sur la rivière Korosu.

Sakura : Ah Naruto, ne me dit pas que tu crois à cette légende ridicule!

Naruto : Toi aussi t'avais l'air d'y croire tout à l'heure, souviens-toi!

Sakura : J'étais choqué d'entendre l'histoire des Uchiha, c'est vrai, mais pour le reste, je simulais pour plaire à Ino. Je ne crois pas au légende.

Naruto : Tu continues donc de penser que les gens qui ont entendus les voix les imaginaient?

Sakura : Exactement. Il n'y a là que des inventions. D'ailleurs, les gens devraient arrêter de croire autant à cette légende. Ça doit être ça qui les faits imaginer des voix. Ils sont parano.

Naruto : Tu l'a déjà dit ça. Mais peut importe. Moi si je veux y croire, j'y croirai et libre à toi si tu trouves ça débile.

Sakura soupira. Naruto était une vrai tête de mule, mais c'était pour ça qu'elle l'aimait.

Cette nuit là, Sakura s'endormit en pensant à tout ce que lui avait dit Ino. Elle ne croyait certes pas aux légendes, mais l'effet de peur que la blonde avait voulu créer chez eux avait fonctionné à merveille….en tout cas, dans son cas à elle. Même si elle trouvait cette histoire absurde, il est vrai que l'idée de traverser la rivière korosu ne l'enchantait guère.

Sakura se tourna dans son lit en soupirant. Pourquoi s'inquiétait-elle? Elle n'était pas forcé de traverser le pont. Elle pouvait continuer à nier sa peur, sans être obligé de se rendre de l'autre côté de la rivière et comme ça, Naruto n'en saurait rien……………………oh comme elle se trompait.

**À suivre**


End file.
